L'amour fou
by Moonwaif
Summary: When Tsukiyama Shuu is kicked off his family's estate, he starts working as a waiter at Anteiku to support himself. Will he be too busy meddling in his coworkers' love lives to see that true love that has been by his side all along? / TsukiKana Human!AU.
1. Anteiku

IMPORTANT NOTE - PLEASE READ:

I personally headcanon Kanae as trans. In this fic I will be using he/his/him pronouns for Kanae. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 1: Anteiku

Tsukiyama Shuu had come home drunk - again. He stumbled through the door, flung his blazer at Kanae and slurred the orders for his customary hot bath. However, something was different tonight: he'd been summoned to his father's quarters.

Shuu couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive as staggered toward his father's salon, arm slung over Kanae's shoulders. He'd barely spoken to his father, let alone anyone, in months. Why was he being summoned now?

Kanae made a last ditch attempt to straighten Shuu's tie before gently nudging him into the room. Mirumo sat in a chair by the window, dressed in a robe and striped pajamas, his brow furrowed pensively.

"I've just received the bill," Mirumo said quietly, "for your latest escapade."

Shuu's face twisted as he struggled dimly to remember which "escapade" he was referring to. Maybe the one at the art auction, where he'd ordered endless drinks for everyone present? Or was it the Gourmet Club's Christmas Gala, the aftermath of which had left them nearly two months deep into renovations?

"Oh," he said simply. "I see."

Mirumo observed him for a few moments in silence. When he spoke, his voice was gentle. "Shuu, you are loved by so many. I, for one, have always loved you, and always will. And this, perhaps, is why losing that boy was so hard for you."

Shuu averted his eyes. 'No father,' he thought. 'That's not the reason.'

"The way you've suffered," Mirumo continued. "It frightened me. It frightened all of us. That is why I was pleased when you started going out again. Finally, I thought, that terrible dark time has lifted. Now I see it has merely taken on another form."

A hard lump was building in Shuu's throat. His vision began to blur as his father stood. By the time Mirumo reached him, he was bawling.

"I just can't forget him!" he wailed, snot running down his nose.

Mirumo patted his back softly. "There, there. Papa knows. That's why I'm banning you from the estate."

Shuu pulled back a little, not sure he'd heard correctly. "Wha -?"

"You'll find your bags have been packed," Mirumo went on, in that same, gentle tone. "I've asked Kanae to bring them downstairs. I'd suggest you either book a hotel or contact a friend. That small little hamster-like girl, perhaps she could help you."

Shuu was suddenly very sober. "What do you mean, ban me? Are you - am I being kicked out?!"

"Yes, well...that's a rather vulgar way to put it, but yes, yes you are."

The next thing he knew he was outside the gates with his luggage, his breath making little white clouds in the frigid night air as he pounded on the intercom, Kanae's worried face peeping from the window.

He tried calling his father, then Matsumae, to no avail. Apparently his number had been blocked. Eventually he settled on calling a taxi and renting his usual suite at the Park Hyatt. He spent the night sipping champagne and watching French indie films on the flat screen, so angry that he forgot to feel heartbroken for a change.

He expected a message from Matsumae the next morning. Unfortunately no one from the estate had even made the attempt to contact him. However, there was a call from the bank. His account had been closed.

He dumped his wallet onto the bed, counting up his cash in a state of panic. After that, he emptied the pockets of all his clothes and searched through every nook and cranny of his suitcase. At the end of the day, he came up with ¥49917.83.

Not even enough to cover room service.

So, using the hotel's phone, he did the one thing he should have done in the first place: call Hori Chie.

"I can't believe he actually kicked you out," she said, as they settled his bill at the front desk. "Did he say why?"

"I don't know, something about my spending habits," Shuu said vaguely. "I'll make sure to pay you back. As soon as I...regain my assets."

"Of course you will," she said crisply. "But where are you going to stay? Is there anywhere you can go?"

He smiled sheepishly. "About that..."

And so that was how he ended up staying at Hori's apartment. He was shocked and a bit concerned to learn that his friend was living in such dire straights. She only had one bedroom, the toilet didn't even have a bidet. Not to mention that dreadful imitation wood on the floor...

"Hori," he gasped, "my dear, how can did you end up in such a place?"

She glanced around the living room. "What do you mean?"

Shuu felt tears prick his eyes. Such guileless simplicity! He clasped her hands. "Hori, I promise to introduce you to all of the luxury you deserve as soon as it is in my power."

"Um, okay," she said, detaching herself delicately. "Anyway, let me show you where you can put your things..."

Shuu spent the next few days lounging around Hori's apartment. He raided her fridge and used her wifi to update his social media accounts (his followers were very supportive), and at night he slept on the sectional (he was definitely going to need a nice, long massage from Kanae as soon as he got back). To his knowledge, things were going as well as could be expected when on the fifth day Hori came home from work and told him to get out.

"You can't stay here," she said bluntly.

"C-can't stay?" he stammered. "But we've been getting along so well!"

"No we haven't. You leave all your dirty dishes in the sink, the couch is starting to smell like your cologne, and you take way too long in the shower."

"I can't help it if I have superior hygiene," he mumbled, flopping back on the sofa. He flung an arm across his forehead. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to insult you. I just have nowhere else to go." He paused, sniffing the cushions. "Though I must say, this scent is an improvement..."

"Then get a job."

"Hori, this is no time for jokes."

A newspaper landed on his stomach. He lifted his head in surprise.

"Check the ad listings," she said. "I'm sure you'll find something."

He gaped at her. "You're serious." But she headed into the bedroom without answering.

Later that evening, as Hori sat at her computer editing photos, Shuu burst into the room.

"You might be onto something with this whole job thing," he said, as if they'd never left off talking.

"Oh? Did you already find something you liked?"

"Several, actually." He sprawled out on her bed, the newspaper in front of him. He pointed to a listing circled in red pen.

"Hiring full-time positions for Tokyo Fire Department,'" Hori read aloud. She blinked. "You want to be a firefighter?"

"Wouldn't I cut a dashing figure in uniform?" he said dreamily, flipping the page. He pointed to another listing.

"'Local police department'? 'Surgeon'? Shuu, you realize you actually need specialized training for all of these positions, right?"

He laughed airily. "Yes, but how hard could that be?"

Hori chose not to answer.

"I just don't understand," she said. "I always thought you'd want to do something related to fashion or culinary arts. Or even music."

"Those are my passions," he admitted. "But there will be time enough to pursue the arts when my father readmits me to the estate. Now is the perfect opportunity to take an adventure!"

"As an amateur scuba diving instructor?" she said, glancing at the paper.

"I circled that one before I found the opening for a marriage counselor. It would be so fulfilling to be able to help couples find love again..."

Hori watched him blankly as he continued to flip through the newspaper, babbling in excitement. In the past few days, she had come to the conclusion that Shuu was experiencing a form of denial. He'd never really come to terms with how things had ended with Kaneki, and now he'd been kicked out of his house. For a person under such an enormous amount of stress, he was handling it well.

Too well.

And now, choosing these unreasonable positions; he was running from reality, frantically. He needed some guidance.

Hori heaved a sigh, turning back to her computer and opening the web browser. She slowly began to search for open positions in the area. 'Not because I care,' she told herself. 'I just really want my apartment back.'

"Here," she said, gesturing to the screen. "Why don't you try some of these?"

He crawled to the edge of the bed with a frown. "Food service?" he scoffed. "Retail?! My pet, you must be joking. Surely the surgeon or the police officer would be - "

"You're not going to get any of those jobs," she said bluntly. He was visibly crushed, but she pressed on. "I need you out of this apartment. Find something you can actually do."

"Fine," he muttered, looking away with a pout.

"What about this one?" she said after a few moments. "It looks promising. It even comes with a place to stay."

He glanced at the screen. "I already told you, I'm not interested in food service. Besides, I -"

He stopped abruptly. Hori turned to look at him, but when she did she was surprised to see him already up and stumbling toward the computer.

"Anteiku," he read breathlessly, a smile slowly creeping across his face. "Anteiku! Hori, you're a genius!"

And if she would have let him, he would have spun her around in a tight embrace.

* * *

The next day, Shuu took the metro to Anteiku. He used the time to rehearse numerous possible scenarios, but nothing readied him for the ultimate shock he received when he was finally standing at the bar.

He was as beautiful as Shuu remembered. No, more beautiful. He'd...filled out a little. Correction, he'd filled out a lot. And he'd dyed his hair. But his eyes were the same; thoughtful eyes, a little older but still just as clear and deep.

Seeing him was like a bolt through the heart. Shuu almost needed to sit down.

"Welcome to Anteiku," Kaneki said, looking up from the register. "What can I get..."

His face paled in sudden recognition. Shuu threw on his most charming smile.

"Kaneki-kun!" he said, in what he hoped was a casual tone. "Long time no see, right? You've really changed your style. I must say, it does suit you magnificently!"

He ignored the compliment. "Hello Tsukiyama-san," he said coldly. "What can I get you today."

Monotone voice, no eye contact. It brought back memories of the last time they'd met in the campus parking lot, memories of Kaneki pulling away, muttering something, of cold rain...

Don't think about that now, Shuu told himself firmly. At least he's speaking to me. It's a start.

"Ah! Yes. About that." He propped an elbow on the counter. "I am here in regards to an ad I read in the paper. If I am not mistaken, there are two open serving positions, correct?"

"Yeah...?"

"I am here to apply for one of those positions."

Shuu was left smiling painfully into the awkward silence that followed. 'Why isn't he talking?' Shuu thought, his smile growing more and more strained with each millisecond. 'Did I say something wrong? It was his style, wasn't it? He never did like fashion. I shouldn't have mentioned his style!'

"All right," Kaneki said at last; Shuu practically collapsed onto the counter. "I don't handle the applications, though. That's -"

"My job."

A sturdy looking girl appeared behind the counter, her arms crossed. Shuu recognized her instantly.

"Kirishima-san! You're still working here? What a fortunate coincidence."

"Cut the crap, Shittyama. Why are you asking about applications? Did your daddy finally cut you off or something?"

The accuracy stung. "I merely wish to expand my repertoire," he answered vaguely.

She snorted. "Repertoire my ass. What makes you think you're even qualified for this job? Or did you think we'd just hire anyone?"

'Just anyone'? His smile twitched. Oh, if he didn't need this job... "I assure you," he replied carefully, "with my training in formal etiquette and culinary arts I am more than qualified to perform menial labor."

"Tch. Menial labor, huh?" she muttered, nostrils flared. "I don't have time for some spoiled little rich kid who probably doesn't even know how to hold a mop, so why don't you just take that application and shove it up your -"

"Touka-chan."

An elderly man approached them, laying a hand on Touka's shoulder. She quieted instantly, although her scowl didn't quite disappear. 'This must be the boss,' Shuu thought, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Please follow me upstairs," the man said politely. "I believe this affair would best be discussed in private."

"But boss," Touka protested.

The look he gave her was kind, but firm. "Please see to the customers, Touka-chan. Kaneki must be struggling all by himself."

Her scowl deepened, and she shot Shuu one last glare before stomping off. The old man waited until she was gone before facing Shuu.

"Now then," he said, "please follow me."

* * *

The room they sat in was comfortable, if not sparse (at least by typical Tsukiyama standards). Shuu waited on the leather sofa, legs crossed, as the old man prepared some refreshments - which, even in Shuu's limited experience, seemed like an odd thing to do for a job interview.

"Now then," the old man said, sitting across from him, "why Anteiku?"

Shuu launched into the speech he'd prepared on the train. "I saw an ad on the internet, and since I have always been interested in culinary arts I thought this would be an excellent opportunity to familiarize myself with the nuances of latte art."

"Yes, but why Anteiku?" he pressed. "You could have chosen any venue, and yet you chose this one. Such a humble establishment doesn't seem to fit the credentials of Tsukiyama Mirumo's son."

"You know my father," Shuu said, unable to hide the shock on his face. The old man smiled.

"Yes; in a way. I know enough to understand that the food service industry is an odd career choice for his child."

"Yes, well, life does take unexpected turns," Shuu muttered. To think, this old waiter knew his father! He wondered what sort of "unexpected turn" could have possibly brought those two together.

"Indeed. Which is why I feel it was more than just coffee that drew you to this place. Would you please confide this reason to me?" His lips curved into a smile. "Consider it the first question on your job application."

Shuu's smile vanished. This was...not what he'd been expecting. Not at all.

But he needed this job. He needed it desperately.

"I used to come here quite frequently in the past," he began. "As a customer, of course. I have fond memories of this place. Memories of things - of people," he corrected quietly, "that I miss."

Banjou...Little Hinami...

Kaneki.

The old man's thoughtful silence encouraged him. He took a deep breath, inhaled the air filled with the scent of warmth and coffee and memories. "Really," he said, "as soon as I saw the ad, I knew it had to be this place. It had to be. There was no need to go anywhere else, when he is -"

His mouth clamped shut. He cleared his throat, reaching for his coffee and taking a frantic sip. It was scalding. He coughed, spluttering the mouthful all over himself.

Mon dieu, this was a disaster.

"My apologies," he managed to croak. "I just - I -"

The old man handed him a napkin. "There is no need to apologize," he said. "Thank you for sharing your story. I hope the passion and dedication I felt in your words will show through in your work tomorrow."

Shuu froze. "My work?" he said. "You mean - "

"Welcome to Anteiku, Tsukiyama Shuu."

* * *

The words were still ringing in Shuu's ears as he skipped down the stairs. To think, he'd made it (although it had come at the costs of his favorite blazer, but nevertheless)! Things were finally looking up.

"Kaneki-kun!" he called out, strutting over to the bar. "Would you like to know how my interview went?"

Kaneki, who was wiping down the counter, spared him a glance. "Not particularly, but you look happy, so I'm guessing you got the job."

"Your guess is correct! You always were sharp."

Kaneki shot him an irritated look. Shuu could feel his cheeks grow warm. He was going to have to be more careful from now on. He couldn't come on too strong, at least not at first. Not until things were right between them again.

"Anyway," he continued, in what he hoped was an easy tone, "I look forward to working with you, Kaneki-kun. Let's try our best!"

He turned to go, and was halfway to the door, when Kaneki suddenly barked, "Tsukiyama-san."

"Yes?" Shuu breathed, floating back over.

Kaneki leaned over the counter. Shuu could smell the crisp scent of his aftershave ('C-calmato, calmato…').

"I don't mind working with you," he said lowly, "but if you pull that same stunt on anyone here that you pulled with me, I'll kick your ass."

He turned and headed into the kitchen, the door swinging behind him. Shuu stood for a moment in silence before slumping against the counter. He covered his mouth, his knees trembled.

Kaneki-kun, badass mode.

* * *

Snip, snip, snip.

Miles away, outside of the city, Kanae trimmed the rose bushes in the greenhouse alone.

There had been no word from Shuu-sama since his expulsion from the manor. At least, no word that had been passed down to them. Kanae didn't know what Shuu-sama was eating, where he was sleeping - although presumably he was staying with that little mouse. Kanae's jaw clenched; as if she were to be trusted...He could only hope that she was keeping Shuu-sama happy, and healthy, and warm. In the meantime, Kanae would tend to the roses that Shuu-sama liked so much. That way, when he was allowed to return, Kanae could bring him here and they could gaze at the flowers together...Until then, if Shuu-sama could just stay safe...If Kanae could just wait patiently...If this physical, gut-rotting pain could subside, if he could only be strong for Shuu-sama...

'I miss you,' Shuu-sama, Kanae thought, and the pain escalated until he could barely breathe.

His pocket began to vibrate. Kanae checked his pager quickly; Mirumo-sama. He set down the shears and shrugged quickly into his coat, stepping out into the night.

A light snow was falling. Kanae buried his hands in his pockets to keep them warm (fortunately Kanae remembered to pack Shuu-sama an extra pair of gloves). Kanae wondered why Mirumo-sama was summoning him at this hour. Lately Mirumo was keeping him at arm's length. In fact, the only servant that he really seemed to confide in at all these days was Matsumae. If Mirumo was summoning Kanae now, it must be something big.

Perhaps he would announce that Shuu-sama was coming home...

Kanae quickened his pace, and within just a few moments he was inside, bowing before Mirumo-sama, his cheeks still red from the cold.

"Thank you for coming," Mirumo said kindly. He was reclining on a settee, a blanket over his knees and a book in his lap. Kanae made a worried note of the dark circles ringing his eyes. Shuu's absence was obviously taking its toll.

"You called for me, Mirumo-sama?"

"Yes. I would like you to pay Shuu a visit."

Kanae's heart leapt. "Then I am to bring him home, sir?" he asked, voice strained as he struggled to contain his excitement.

"No," Mirumo said, "not yet."

Bitterness rose in the back of Kanae's throat like bile.

"I see, sir," he said thickly. He averted his eyes. "Forgive my impertinence."

"There is nothing to forgive," Mirumo assured him. "I know how you miss him, Kanae" - Kanae reddened; was he that obvious? - "but Shuu is not yet ready to return."

"Ready, sir?" Kanae asked, head tilted.

Mirumo folded his hands in his lap. "His entire life, Shuu has had the protection of this family to rely on," he said, his eyes wandering. "How would he do, I wonder, if that protection suddenly vanished? I want him to be strong, Kanae. I want to see him struggle with life, and come out victorious. I want to know that whatever happens, he will be all right..."

His voice trailed off thoughtfully. A little worried line formed between Kanae's brow. Mirumo smiled.

"Don't let this cryptic old man frighten you, Kanae," he said. "I'm merely feeling my age tonight. But please, do tell me your thoughts."

Kanae hesitated. "The methods, sir," he began slowly, "do you not think them a bit too...jarring? Master Shuu has not yet fully recovered from this latest shock."

"You mean the incident with that Kaneki boy?" Mirumo asked. He didn't seem to notice the scowl that briefly darkened Kanae's face. "I have tried other methods, but Shuu has rejected all my attempts. I have consulted with his psychiatrist, and if she had not assured me that Shuu was currently able to adjust safely to this change, I would not have done it. However, this is exactly why I want you to track him down. Assess his well-being, Kanae. If Shuu is not completely safe, do not hesitate to return with him. I will trust your judgment."

Kanae bowed his head, placing his hand over their heart. "Yes, Mirumo-sama. I will go to him at once."

"Start with Hori Chie," Mirumo instructed. "Although I don't believe he is with her anymore."

"Where is he, sir?"

Mirumo's eyes sparkled. "Some place called Anteiku."

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated ~**_


	2. The Prince Arrives

Shuu laid his head on the counter with a sigh. He'd been working at least four hours, and still no sign of Kaneki-kun. Originally he'd assumed that he and Kaneki would be working together 24/7. He'd forgotten to factor in their work schedules; which, like today, didn't always line up.

" _C'est ennuyeux_ ," he lamented, suppressing a yawn. He was exhausted. He'd spent the entirety of the previous night cleaning out his room - which, when he first arrived, was being used as more of a storage closet. He had to sweeping the floor, wipe down counters, and sort through miscellaneous Christmas decorations before he was finally able to take a good look at his surroundings - and what he saw was not impressive.

It was small. Smaller than Hori's apartment. In fact, Shuu was certain that he had closets back home that were bigger. But at least there was a kitchen area, and he had his own tiny bathroom. So he rolled out the futon for the night, and although he still preferred the four-post king sized in his room back at the estate, he had to admit - this setup was definitely an improvement over Hori's couch. He was asleep in minutes, dreaming of all the fun interactions he'd get to have with Kaneki the next day.

And yet here he was, a victim of fate's cruel joke. He glanced idly at the clock on the wall. He had at least an hour to go before Kaneki arrived, if the schedule posted in the kitchen was anything to go by. On top of that, he was tired and sore. His back still hurt from the amount of time he'd spent bending over. He'd always admired the dedication of his servants, but he'd never fully appreciated the physical toll their work must have took on their bodies...

A loud BAM jolted him to his senses. Shuu started, staring up into the spectacled eyes of his tossle-haired, cantankerous coworker, Nishio Nishiki.

"Straighten up," Nishio ordered coldly. "The lunch crowd will be getting here soon; you can nap on your own time."

Shuu started to protest, then caught himself. He couldn't go mouthing off at his coworkers - at least not yet. He'd have to do his best to get along if he wanted to keep his job and stay close to Kaneki.

"You're right, Nishio-san," he said, standing. "I should start a fresh brew right away."

"No," Nishio said quickly. "The last brew you made tasted like shit. Just...go serve those customers over there."

He cocked his thumb toward a pair of old ladies seated by the window. They giggled and whispered to each other as Shuu looked over. He straightened.

"Nishio-san," Shuu said, making sure his voice was loud enough to carry over to them, "I didn't know we served goddesses at Anteiku."

Their giggling grew more frantic. Nishio's face soured.

"Your attitude is annoying," he muttered, heading into the kitchen.

Shuu hid his exasperation behind a smile. Working with someone as...direct as Nishiki wasn't proving easy. At least the other worker on staff, Yomo, wasn't quite so openly hostile. It was difficult to tell really, since he would only communicate with Shuu through a combination of pointing, staring, and one word sentences.

Thankfully there was still old Yoshimura. He'd made sure to send Shuu some words of encouragement on his first day, and had even consoled him over the brewing fiasco. "Well," he'd said, chuckling, "at least it's got the right temperature." Then he demonstrated the proper way to brew, while Yomo and Nishio bustled about steadily ignoring them.

Oh, well. At least the customers seemed to like him so far.

"When did Anteiku get such a handsome waiter?" one of the old women asked cheekily. Her companion looked on with a scandalized (yet simultaneously delighted) expression.

Shuu bowed. "Thank you, madam. It is my first day. I hope you will forgive me any blunders I might make."

"With a face like that, I'd forgive anything," she said. Her companion practically screamed.

He spent a few more minutes chatting with them, learning about their many years of patronage, as well as the woman's eldest grandchild, who had just obtained a governmental position and was currently very, very single (she gave Shuu a pointed look). He left when he noticed other customers drifting in, aware that he had probably wasted too much time as it was.

"Nishio," he called, turning to head over to the bar, "one rose milk tea and a vanilla chai latte with extra - "

His voice trailed off. He had noticed a customer standing by the bar. A very handsome customer, who looked uncomfortably out of place in his smart peacoat and designer sunglasses. He removed them as Shuu approached, bowing deeply.

"Shuu-sama," he said, "forgive me for my tardiness. I am here at last."

* * *

It was a little awkward to be so formally received at work. Nishio was giving him a weird look, and the old ladies were whispering again. Nevertheless, Shuu couldn't help but smile in absolute delight at the sight of his old servant and friend.

"Kanae!" he cried, rushing forward to grasp his arms. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Can I get you something to drink?"

Kanae, who seemed a bit confused as to which question he should answer first, was cut off by Nishio.

"Oi, Tsukiyama. The order?"

"Ah yes! Just a moment! Listen, Kanae," he said more quietly, "do you mind waiting for a bit? I need to take care of these customers."

He nodded toward the old ladies, who giggled and waved. "Ah, yes, certainly," Kanae said, wringing his hands. He hovered by the door awkwardly for a few more moments before choosing an empty table in the corner where he could get a good view of Shuu.

Seeing his master like this was...difficult. Dressed as a common waiter, taking orders from these lowly, bourgeois peons; it was all he could do to keep himself still. But Kanae had to admit, the uniform suited Shuu-sama well; so well, in fact, that he blushed each time Shuu-sama made eye contact with him, smiling or making an apologetic grimace as he passed from table to table.

 _'Of course_ ,' Kanae thought, ' _Shuu-sama would be handsome in anything, even those second-rate rags.'_

His appearance, however, was only secondary. What was far more important was how _happy_ he seemed. He chatted and laughed with each customer as he took their orders, and he poured their drinks with dignity and enthusiasm. It almost felt like the old Shuu-sama again; except this time, there was a slight nervousness in his smile that had never been there before, an intense concentration in his eyes when he thought no one was looking...Kanae suddenly recalled Mirumo's words _: "I want to see him struggle with life, and come out victorious..."_

 _'I understand him now_ ,' Kanae thought, watching as Shuu-sama hurriedly wiped up the contents of a cup he had spilled, blushing and laughing sheepishly at the annoyed customers. ' _This kind of hard-working Shuu-sama' -_ Kanae looked away, gripping his chest - ' _really makes my heart pound!'_

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

Kanae looked up, his face reddening to be caught in such an embarrassing pose. "N-no," he stammered, "I am the one who should be sorry, that Shuu-sama has to do such unseemly work, while I sit and do nothing..."

He was interrupted by laughter. "Nonsense, Kanae; this is my job, after all. Now then," Shuu said, taking a seat, "how is everyone at the estate? Mastumae, my father - I trust everyone is well?"

"Ah, yes! But, Shuu-sama, is there a place we could speak more privately?" Kanae shot the surrounding customers an uncomfortable glance.

Shuu hesitated. "Yes," he said at last, somewhat uneasily. "There is a place like that...I suppose..."

He stood, and as Kanae followed him upstairs, he couldn't help but sense something ominous in the air…

* * *

It was was just as bad as he'd feared. The peeling wallpaper in the left corner, the scuffs on the floor, the unflattering fluorescent lighting...Kanae took it all in with a sort of subdued horror as he sat at the table, legs folded neatly beneath him. To think, _the_ Tsukiyama Shuu (who possessed such painfully acute aesthetic sensibilities) had been staying living and sleeping in this dreadful space…

"My apologies for the wait," Shuu said breezily, emerging from the kitchen with a tea set on a little silver tray. "The stove top takes a while to warm up."

Kanae shifted uncomfortably. "Please, Shuu-sama, allow me to - "

"Now, now," Shuu chided with a smile. "You are my guest, Kanae. Besides, you are much more pleasant than any other customer I have yet to serve."

Kanae settled back down reluctantly, his brow knit as he watched Shuu set the table.

"Why that sour face?" Shuu asked gently, glancing up at he filled Kanae's cup. "Is my service not to your liking?"

"No! Of course not. Shuu-sama is a most exemplary host!" He paused, staring hard at the little flowers on the saucer. "It's just..."

Shuu sat down across from him. "Just what?" he asked, helping himself to the sugar.

"Just simply intolerable!" Kanae burst out, startling them both. "To think, all this time, you have been living in such - such..." He paused, searching for an apt description as he observed a particularly dark stain in the tatami mat. "...inadequate conditions," he finished at last, lips pursed in a hard line.

Shuu sighed. "It is a step down from the manor, isn't it?" he admitted. "But I haven't stayed here the entire time I've been away, you know; only for the past few days. Hori must have mentioned that. I'm assuming you spoke with her if you knew where to find me."

'Tch. As if her shabby little mousehole was any better,' Kanae thought, gripping his teacup tightly. "If Mimuro-sama knew about this, he'd be appalled," he muttered aloud. "I must inform him. He will surely call you back to the manor at once."

Shuu practically choked on his tea. "Ah, no, no, no!" he spluttered, waving his hands excitedly.

Kanae's irritation vanished. "Do you need some water, Shuu-sama?" he offered, with genuine concern.

Shuu shook his head. He paused, clearing his throat as he composed himself. "What I mean is," he continued, this time more calmly, "despite all appearances, it's actually quite comfortable here! The size of the room feels quite cozy, don't you think? I plan to decorate it as my funds accumulate. You now, update the curtains, add a few small niceties...And I must say, embracing the commoner's lifestyle has proved a very entertaining experiment! I'm having more fun than I have in ages. So you the see the situation really has it's advantages."

An upset little wrinkle began form on Kanae's chin as he listened to this tirade. 'I always admired you, Shuu-sama,' he thought, "but to think, you were this courageous..." He bowed his head, and when he spoke his voice was thick.

"Please allow me to support you, Shuu-sama! I will do whatever I can to help you through this difficult time!"

Shuu cocked his head to the side. "Such an adorable, earnest face," he said, smiling fondly. "Just seeing it again is enough, Kanae."

Kanae went scarlet.

A knock came from the door. "Oi, Tsukiyama. Break time's over."

Kanae clenched his fist. Why the insolent little...

"Duty calls," Shuu said, rising to his feet resignedly. "No, stay, stay. Finish your tea."

Kanae watched him go with an ache in his chest. Would it really be all right to leave Shuu-sama at Anteiku by himself? He did seem happy, and he did seem safe, even if the living situation wasn't on par with usual Tsukiyama standards…

'I'll consult with Matsumae,' he decided. 'She'll know what to do.'

With that, he set to work on his tea. It had thoroughly cooled, but he made sure to drain his cup empty before heading down to the shop. Shuu greeted him at the foot of the stairs with a smile, shoving a brown paper bag in his hand.

"A coffee," he said, "and some scones."

Kanae felt his eyes sting. A coffee made by Shuu-sama... "I will enjoy it fully, Shuu-sama, to the last drop!"

Nishio rolled his eyes. "You should be thanking Kaneki; he's the one that made it."

Kanae froze. His eyes went to Shuu-sama, whose smile had suddenly grown a tad too wide.

"Kaneki?" Kanae repeated. "Kaneki Ken?"

As if summoned, the devil suddenly appeared, entering through the kitchen with an apron and a serving tray. "Excuse me," he muttered, maneuvering past them.

"Ah, Kaneki-kun!" Shuu called out, leaving Kanae shocked and bewildered as he chased after him. "You just got here, let me get that for you!"

"I'm fine. Stay out of the way and don't make troubles."

"Ha ha, well, if you say so!"

Kanae watched this scene with a deepening scowl, his stomach turning as Shuu-sama practically tripped over himself in pursuit of this arrogant little pig. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He stormed out of the cafe, nearly bumping into several customers on the way.

This was terrible. He'd imagined many potential dangers Shuu might face: food poisoning, head lice, loan sharks, second-hand clothing, starvation. But never in his wildest dreams had he imagined such a disastrous turn of events!

'I must tell Mirumo-sama,' he thought, pausing to look at Shuu through the window. 'Shuu-sama is finally starting to recover. If he gets close to Kaneki again, all that could be undone. It's too dangerous!'

But as he stared through window, watching Shuu chat animatedly with a group of customers, his resolution faltered. He looked so full of life...Suddenly, Shuu looked up. He winked, gave a little wave. Kanae's heart throbbed.

He knew then that he could never tell Mirumo-sama.

However, he couldn't leave things as they were, either. If he did, Shuu was left at risk. And yet if he tried to separate him from Kaneki, Shuu would be heartbroken and furious...

That was when it caught is attention. A flyer, posted on the cafe window, reading: "Hiring for 2" (this number had been crossed out and replaced) "1 serving positions, inquire inside."

Kanae glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Then he tore the flyer from the window, stuffing it inside his pocket.

Perhaps there was a viable solution to this problem after all…

 **TBC...**

 **Thank you for reading! As always, feedback is appreciated. Also, sorry if the sign wasn't very clear. I couldn't use strikethrough since this is :P  
**


End file.
